Make Lemonade
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora and Riku are engaged and its the day before their wedding! Axel is hosting the bachelor party but when Sora and Roxas show up late, it seems like the party is already over. Little do they know that the party is just starting, and when hints at a 4some begin, they decide that when Life Hands you Lemons, just Make Lemonade. AkuRokuSoRiku...yep, all 4 ;)


"Sora, hurry up!" I shouted. Sora, my younger twin, was having his bachelor party at my boyfriends house. Sora and Riku dated for like two years before Riku popped the question. The wedding is tomorrow and we all want to have a little fun, and I'm curious to see my twin drunk for the very first time.

"Coming!" He ran down the stairs as I tapped my impatient foot against the floor.

"Do you want to be late for your own bachelor party?" I asked and Sora ran around the house wildly, collecting his things.

"No!" He yelled before he ran upstairs to get his sweater. We were both dressed in black slacks and nice button up shirts. His was dark blue and mine was light blue…we really are twins.

"Hurry!" I repeated, not wanting to be later than we already were. Axel texted me that he had everything ready and that everyone was there, except us. Axel is my first boyfriend, my first relationship, and I intend of keeping him as my only.

"I'm coming!" He said, probably fed up with my nagging, but it's the only way to get Sora to focus. He has Attention Deficit Disorder, and he easily zones out. "Let's go!" He ran out the door in a flash and jumped in the car. I sighed as I followed.

"You make me nervous when you drive in a hurry." I said as I texted Axel that we were on our way.

"Well I want to look perfect." Sora checked his looks in the rear view mirror as he sped up through a changing light. I held my breath as we made it just before it turned red.

"You must be more desperate to see Riku than I thought." I chuckled and Sora blushed. Sora is a very shy person when it comes to his love life. He's been dating Riku for two whole years, but still, if he gets kissed, he turns all red. I'd pay to see his face when he realizes what Riku's been dying to do to him.

"I haven't seen him all week." He shrugged, trying to play it light.

"Well you two are getting married tomorrow. You know what that means? Any honeymoon romance?" I asked, curious to hear what his reaction would be. He's still too innocent for it to gross me out yet.

"None of your business." Sora said, trying to be a badass, but coming off as innocently adorable as he pulled into the driveway. Oddly enough, our boyfriends are roommates. I swear, it's pure coincidence. We all go to the same college, and Sora and I are a grade below Riku and Axel, but we all met separately. I wonder what it was like for Axel and Riku before they found out that they were dating each other's boyfriends twin….weird. But Axel and Sora plan on trading spots as of tomorrow. While Riku and Sora are on their honeymoon, Axel and I are going to move Axel's stuff into my house, and Sora will move his stuff to Riku's. I'm not as innocent as Sora; well, no one is.

"Finally!" Axel rushed to Sora and I as we walked in through the front door.

"Hey." I greeted him with a hug and quick kiss.

"So, nearly everyone is drunk." Axel scratched his head, wincing.

"Already?!" Sora looked around, shocked to see Demyx shirtless and wandering around.

"Hey Sora! Happy birthday!" Demyx smiled, the alcohol clearly having reached his brain, since it was far from mine and Sora's birthday.

"Um, thanks?" Sora looked at me and I shrugged.

"So, where's the baby?" Demyx asked and Axel cut in.

"Ok, you've had a little too much. Come on, in bed." Axel took Demyx into this bedroom and I sighed.

"This is your fault for coming late." I shook my head at Sora.

"Has anyone seen Riku?" He ignored me and looked around the mess.

Zexion was trying to read a book…that was upside down; Xigbar was playing darts with Xaldin, but both were so drunk that not one hit the dartboard…thank god they were magnetic darts. Marluxia was talking to Riku's plants in the garden, clearly drunk and possibly high; and Saix was sitting outside in the backyard, telling Xemnas, his boyfriend, that they couldn't leave until he got to see the full moon. All the while, Luxord was swearing and laughing in his thick British accent. I swear our friends are all idiots when they're wasted.

"Want some?" Axel came up behind me and offered me some of his beer. Sora and I were freshly 21, but we never really drank.

"Sure." I shrugged. If everyone else was hammered, I might as well be too.

"Sora, there's my bride to be." Riku stumbled out of his room.

"You let him get drunk too?" I yelled at Axel. I knew that Sora wouldn't appreciate that.

"You try keeping one guy sober when all his friends are shit-faced!" Axel crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Riku? How much did you have?" Sora asked, pushing Riku off of him, since Riku was leaning way too close into Sora's space.

"Not enough." Riku smiled and went in for a kiss.

"You smell like beer." Sora pushed him away.

"Babe." Riku whined and Sora sighed.

"One kiss." Sora said and Riku went in and made that one kiss count, shoving his tongue a little too deep then I'd care to see into my twins mouth.

"I love you." Riku smiled before he kissed Sora again, keeping his hands firm on Sora's hips.

"I love you too." Sora blushed after their long kiss.

"So Demyx is out cold in my room, Zexion puked for the third time, and I think Marluxia gave my Rose garden his number." Axel scratched his head as I shook mine, still working on more beer.

"Some great friends you have here." I laughed and he chuckled.

"They're your friends too. Anyway, they're leaving so we should start cleaning."

"Leaving? But we just got here!" Sora protested.

"I told you guys to get here two hours ago!" Axel gave up and I glared at Sora.

"Who's going to drive all these drunk idiots to the hotel?" I asked, not concerned, but curious.

"Lexaues is coming to pick them up." Axel shrugged.

"Oh, well I guess we should start cleaning." I looked around. The place was trashed.

"Bye guys!" Axel waved as Lexaues squeezed all the wild and crazy guys into his van as they were going to a hotel to stay the night before the wedding.

"There are so many empty bottles." I sighed as I filled up my third trash can full of bottles and beer cans.

"Where there is an empty beer bottle, there is an empty heart." Axel put his hand over his heart with closed eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" I put my hands on my hips, since he was drinking a beer at that moment.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Heh, sorry!" He winced and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I wasn't really angry, I had had too much alcohol by then.

"Hey, don't be grumpy." Axel nudged me and set his beer down so that he could hug me from behind. I smiled into his hug till I felt his hand slip down my thigh.

"Axe! Sora and Riku are still here!" I whispered harshly. The couple had just retreated to Riku's room for some privacy.

"They're probably having sex in his room." Axel ran his hand up again, then oh so slowly down my slacks.

"Mph." I bit my lip. True I did see Sora leaving to Riku's room with enough alcohol to trash them each, but still!

"Let it out." He whispered in a husky voice as I sighed in relaxation and pleasure. "Let me hear you." He kept one hand at the base of my stomach as I felt my body easing up in his touch.

"Axe," I moaned, trying to get him to stop cause I didn't want Sora or Riku hearing us, or catching us getting intimate, but instead I sounded like I was giving into his tempting touch.

"You like that?" He asked as he pushed his hips into my ass. I bit back a moan.

"Axe, Sora and Riku!" I whined and he lifted the hand on my stomach up my chest.

"Babe, they're probably doing the exact same." Axel nipped at my neck and I gasped and subconsciously titled my head, giving into his desire, enabling him to have better access.

"We should wait." I gulped as I felt Axel biting at the soft skin under my jaw. "Ah!" I placed my hands over my mouth as his teeth marked me.

"So delicious." Axel tilted my head to the other side.

"No hickies!" I said, not wanting scars on my neck on the day of my twin's wedding.

"Then stop getting so tense." Axel said as he softly puckered his lips against the back of my neck.

"Axe!" I murmured as he squeezed my crotch with one hand and my heart with the other.

"Hard already? And you said that we should wait." Axel teased as he licked my ear so gently, shivers ran down my entire spine.

"Mph." I squeaked as he started unbuttoning my shirt, slipping his warm hands inside.

"Yeah, just like that; I love it when you tremble under my touch." Axel hissed as he licked my earlobe, smooching it before he bit it.

"Ah!" I gasped and he tugged down with his teeth, causing my whole body to quake in pleasure. He fingered my hair out of his way as he ate my earlobe, alternating between biting and sucking as I kept a hand over my mouth.

"Let it out." He said, pulling down my hand just before he slipped his hand down the front of my pants.

"Axe!" I yelled loudly, more in a shocked embarrassment than anything else.

"You guys ok?" Riku came out and I blushed as Axel kept his hand right where it was.

"Get it out!" I tried to pull up but instead, Axel squeezed my junk and wouldn't let go. I squirmed in his hand, embarrassed, horny, and overwhelmed.

"We're fine." Axel smirked and Riku nodded.

"Looks like you two are doing better than fine." Riku crossed his arms and stared at the way I wriggled uneasily.

"Riku? Are they alright?" Sora asked, stopping short when he saw Axel move his hand all over my crotch and I stood helpless.

"What do you think?" Riku asked and Sora blushed as I bent over, hiding my face as I whimpered uncontrollably. It was all Axel's fault.

"Yeah, how's that feel?" Axel asked as he squeezed my hard on and I let out a yelp.

"Do you think he feels good?" Riku asked Sora and I could just picture his lost yet curious face.

"I, uh, well." Sora stammered.

"Come on." Axel put his arm around my upper chest and held my body up straight, my back firm against his chest. He managed to tug my pants down without letting go of my chest and then returned his hand into my underwear.

"Axe! No!" I begged as he slowly pumped me.

"You don't want it?" He asked as he pumped faster, my mind swirling with embarrassment, but my body tingled with pleasure. "Mmm, you love being watched, don't you? Look how you went to stone the second I stood you up; you like it when they watch don't you baby?" Axel asked as I realized how right he was. I was much more hornier than I would ever admit.

"You ok?" Riku looked over to Sora, who started fidgeting.

"I, I can't help it." Sora whispered as he crossed his legs.

"Do you want some help?" Riku asked and Sora nodded helplessly as Riku stood behind him the way Axel stood behind me.

"Riku!" Sora squealed as Riku mercilessly made up for all the sex the two had never had by going straight for his cock.

"Fuck, you're so hard." Riku squeezed Sora's dick as my twin panted. It was a little weird to watch, and as awkward as it was for me to admit, it was hot.

Sora's eyes were squinting and his cheeks were as red as Axel's hair as his mouth hung wide open in desperate pants.

"I love how the second Riku touches Sora, you get even harder." Axel spanked my ass. "Bad boy." Axel stripped me of my underwear completely as he leaned me over the kitchen table.

"Axe, hurry." I begged. I wanted more.

"Mph, Riku, I feel warm." Sora put his hands over his lower stomach. I watched Riku give Sora his first handjob while Axel alternated between massaging my ass and spanking it.

"Ah!" I gasped after his hand made contact.

"Look at this ass. All nice and red and juicy." Axel knelt and I could only wonder what was coming next.

"Axe? Axel?" I panted in an anxious curiousness.

"Spread those legs." Axel said as he bent my knees outward, my heart racing. He started to lick my hole as I screamed in pleasure. Riku stripped Sora completely, wanting to catch up to where Axel and I were. Axel put me on the table and laid my on my back, rubbing my tummy gently.

"Sora, lay on his stomach." Riku said and Sora crawled onto my stomach. Riku pushed Sora's legs apart as well and started liking his entrance too.

"Riku!" Sora whined as his cock hardened against my stomach.

"Fuck Sora!" I groaned as I felt his heat harden on my flesh.

"Rox." Sora panted as we both got licked and eaten.

"Give him a nice kiss." Riku said and Sora blushed before he kissed me. I smiled back as I extended the kiss so that we were making out. Thank god I had enough alcohol to make this less awkward than it really was.

"Mph." Sora moaned in our kiss and I'm guessing that Riku did something extra pleasurable.

"Let's stretch them." Riku said as he pulled Sora off of me, my lips subconsciously whimpering as my twin's warmth left me.

"Come here." Axel picked me up too and when he set me down on my feet, he rubbed the shit out of my ass.

"Fuck." I moaned as he squeezed his hands with my round muscle in them. He spanked me roughly and I bit back another moan.

"Roxas should be well stretched still." Axel smirked as he bent me over the table that Riku laid Sora down on.

"Kiss him." Riku said, probably having some twincest fetish, but I didn't mind. As dirty or guilty as it sounds, I liked kissing him.

I kissed Sora's exposed perk nipple as Riku stood by his ass.

"That's so hot." Axel rubbed my ass, still standing behind me.

"You have to distract him so I can go in." Riku said to me and I nodded.

"I'm already ready." Axel grinned as he pumped himself a few time with a fresh coat of lube that he got from his kitchen. He pushed some of the lube into me with a finger before he shoved his dick in whole.

"Ah!" I exhaled loudly as my back arched.

"Mmm, so tight, so fucking warm." Axel moaned as he pulled out a little before pushing back in. "You feel good?" he asked and I nodded.

"So good." I panted.

"Me next." Sora said, seemingly excited as Riku smiled.

"Hand me the lube." He told me and I passed it over as I started kissing Sora's chest again.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked me and I shook my head. Then again, Axel and I aren't new at this.

"Ready?" Riku asked after he coated himself and Sora's ass in lube. Sora nodded.

"Oww!" Sora's face flushed and Riku grunted.

"Fuck this is perfection." Riku said huskily.

"Rox, give him some pleasure." Axel said and we both moved so that I was facing Sora's tan stomach, which I smooched while I pumped his fading erection.

"You ok?" I asked Sora, barely able to speak as Axel tapped into me.

"Yea." He rushed to say as Riku slowly moved inside him.

"Axel, faster." I turned around and Axel nodded as he pinched my nipples from under my body. "AH!" I let out a cry as he sped up and twisted his fingers with my nipples in them.

"Riku, it doesn't feel good." Sora scrunched his face as Riku slowed down.

"Does this help?" Riku asked as he took over the hand-job, his thumb pressing into Sora's slit as he entered inside him more steadily.

"Yea!" Sora squirmed a little as Riku sped up.

"Rox, get on Sora." Axel pulled out and I panted as I nodded. I climbed up on the table and kneeled over Sora's lying body, my dick in his face and my face just an inch away from Riku's chest.

"Don't bite." I warned as I watched my dick hover over Sora's mouth.

"You want me to lick it?" Sora asked, gritting his teeth as his now virginless body adjusted to the feelings.

"Suck on the tip." Axel instructed as he went back in me.

"Fuck!" I bent my neck up as I panted. Riku smiled down at me and cupped my face, bending down a little to kiss my lips. He rammed faster into Sora, who's poor ass was jiggling from the slapping of skin.

"Sora, touch me. Tug my balls." Axel hummed and I know that Sora did just that, since Axel let out a long satisfied sigh.

With his hands, Axel reached under my body and pulled my dick, pumping slowly and rhythmically. I placed my hands on Riku's shoulders, angling my body up more as I made out with the silver haired man, my fingers teasing his nipples.

From the noises we were all making, I could tell that we all felt great.

"Roxas, sit here." Axel lifted me off the table and sat me on the floor and moved Riku so that I was sitting right between them.

"Come on Rox." Riku pushed his hips further in my face and I began sucking his dick.

"Take turns." Axel said, slapping his cock on my face while I had Riku's in my mouth. I gulped and switched.

"Mph." Sora whined as Axel pulled Sora too his feet on the table. When I looked up, I saw that Riku and Axel were each eating Sora, taking turns between hard cock and balls. I decided to knead Axel's balls with my hands and suck Riku's cock with my mouth, then I'd switch, making sure to pump and tease with my swirling tongue.

"Come on, let's make Sora feel good." Axel said as he pulled me up to stand. He pushed Sora on his back to lay down, and as Riku started making out with his fiancé, Axel and I started sucking his skin. "Rox, you take balls. I want to deep throat this." Axel pumped my twin a few times and I nodded as I started nipping at Sora's tight balls.

"Ah!" Sora whimpered, breaking his kiss with Riku to watch.

"You feel good Sora?" Riku asked as he started sucking on Sora's nipples.

"Yeah, yea." Sora mewled as his body squirmed.

"Stay still baby." Riku held Sora's hips down as Axel stuck Sora's entire length in his mouth.

"Riku, get here as lick this ass." Axel said as he pushed Sora's legs up.

"My pleasure." Riku kissed Sora goodbye as he walked over to his ass, licking his lips before he let his tongue trickle Sora's entrance.

"Hah! Nyaa!" Sora closed his eyes while Axel continued to bob up and down and I pulled on his balls with my lips. All the while, Riku flickered his tongue up and down on Sora, each of us trying to hold his convulsing body down.

"You like that don't you Sora?" I asked teasingly as I moved to his nipples, pinching them, twisting them, and rubbing them fiercely.

"Yeaaaa!" Sora whined between gasps.

"Then suck it." I said as I pushed my dick in my twins face. He tried his best to lick it as he himself was being sucked dry by Axel.

"That's it, you want to come?" Axel asked, taking a break to pant as he pumped Sora without mercy.

"Yea!" Sora shouted after I removed my erection from his mouth.

"Too bad." Axel stopped pumping and Sora bucked his hips up.

"Riku!" Sora whined loudly and I bent down to kiss his red lips.

"You want some more?" I asked and he nodded. We made out as I felt him jolt his body up, no doubt trying to get Axel to help him end.

"What do you say Riku?" Axel asked and Riku nodded.

"I think he's been a good boy." Riku grinned and I helped Sora sit up so he could watch.

"Rox, get over here." Axel said and I obeyed, crawling to where he pointed, over Sora.

"Give him a bet wet one." Riku spanked me and I let my body crash on Sora's, our toungue's roaming everywhere inside each other's mouths.

"Lift up that ass." Axel spanked my other ass cheek and I tilted it up for him. Next thing I knew, I screamed.

"Fuck!" I whipped around to see him fingering me.

"Shh, relax." He said before he licked me up good.

"Ahh, ooooh, mmmooaaaah." I gasped, his tongue dripping everywhere in and on my entrance.

"Riku, me too." Sora begged and when he yelped I knew that Riku answered.

"Fuck Sora," I panted and Sora bucked his hips up, his dick rubbing hard against mine.

"Roxy." Sora squeaked as I brushed my groin deeper into his.

"Look at that." Axel spanked me roughly as he massaged my balls and Sora's in the same hand.

"Ah, ah!" Sora let out cries as I moaned loudly.

"Fuck me Axe." I groaned as he pulled down on that heavy weight of mine and Sora's balls.

"I think we should move to the couch." Riku said and Axel agreed, so they each carried us over, since Sora and I were way too pleasured to walk right.

"I'm going to fuck you till your numb." Axel said as he propped me up against the couch.

"Hurry!" I begged and he listened quickly.

"Riku, slowly?" Sora requested and Riku gently and softly made love to him.

After a few minutes, I was ready to end.

"You know what I'd like to see," Axel started and Riku responded.

"Hm?"

"I'd love to see them fuck each other." Axel pulled out of me and slapped my ass repeatedly with his hard self.

"That would be fucking hot." Riku pulled out of Sora, and my twin and I looked at each other. We were both drunk, naked, and bent over different arms of the couch, facing each other. I gulped. I was horny, hell I'd fuck just about anything.

"Sora's already blushing." Axel pointed out.

"Well Roxas is already smiling." Riku grinned and I stood up, shy.

"What do you think Sora?" I asked nervously.

"Just be gentle." Sora swallowed and I nodded. I had Sora lay back against the arm of the couch and then I lifted his feet up.

"Hold please." I smiled to my twin, who nodded and held his legs up while I entered.

"Ah." Sora bit his lip.

"You ok?" I asked and when he nodded, I slowly thrusted. Sora hooked his legs around my back and I held onto him so he wouldn't slip and I let my cock glide in and out of him.

"So sexy." Riku moved to Sora's mouth and made out with him while Axel got behind me and started fucking me.

"Shit." I gasped, my ass full and my cock surrounded my Sora's tight muscles.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" Axel ran his hand up and down my sides, squeezed my ass as I let my head roll back onto his chest.

"Suck it Sora, nice and fast." Riku dipped his cock in Sora's mouth as Sora's body jiggled from my tapping into his ass.

"I'm ready." I gasped and Axel sped up.

"Me first." He said and I whined, wanting to finish so bad. I let my body fall on Sora's as I continued to let Axel fuck me and let that be what drove me into Sora.

"Hot!" Sora let out a squeal as he fidgeted under me.

"Fuck, yeah, yea, oh yeaaaa." Axel sighed as he squirted inside me. He pumped real slowly as he pulled out letting his come leak out of me as he rubbed his tip against my lower back.

"Sora!" I shouted as I came next inside my twin. I pushed all the way in and felt my warm liquid squish around my length inside him.

"AHHH!" Sora squirmed and kicked as I continued to push myself as far as my body would let me. His back arched and Riku began to pump himself quickly over Sora's face .

"Come on Sora, you can do it." I continued to press my groin into his ass as I ran my hand speedily up and down his cock.

"Come on Sora, come on." Riku chanted and Axel joined along.

"Come Sora, release, let it out." Axel repeated over and over as I repeated my phrase.

"Come on, you can do it." I pumped faster and Sora closed his eyes, his toes curling, and his chest racing up and down.

"Nyghyaaa!" Sora screamed as white liquid shot out from his parted slit.

"Good boy." I said, rubbing my hand into his cum, mixing it into his sweaty stomach.

"Such a good boy." Riku kissed Sora's sweaty, shivering brow.

"First time, eh?" Axel asked as he pinched Sora's nipple.

"Oohhhh." Sora gasped, panting endlessly.

"Let's get a taste." I leaned over and licked his cum. "So yummy."

"Look at that sexy tummy." Riku smiled as he joined me.

"Ku," Sora gasped, obviously trying to said Riku's name.

"What is it baby?" Riku asked, brushing Sora's hair with his fingers.

"Tired." Sora kept his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing.

"Come on, let's sleep." I laid down on the couch and pulled Sora up on my chest, which he used for a pillow as we snuggled together.

"Aww, look how cute." Axel stared at us and I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"We have the cutest boyfriends ever." Riku kissed us goodnight and Sora fell right asleep.

I was relaxed, comfortable, and warmly meshed against Sora's heated and bare flesh. His heart was still racing, even in his deepest of sleep, and I cuddled against him.

"Arent they just too adorable?" I heard axel asked as I heard him plop on the other couch. I kept my eyes closed to give the illusion of sleep.

"We're really lucky Axe." Riku plopped down too and when Axel grunted, I knew where.

"Come here you big oaf." I could hear the smirk on Axel's face, and it went silent for a while before I heard the sound of lips smacking and parting.

"You're a good kisser." Riku said and Axel chuckled.

"So are you."

"I wonder how those two feel about each other now?" Riku said and it made me wonder. My buzz was ending and I realized what I was doing, but I didn't really care.

"They've always been close." Axel explained and I could feel myself entering light sleep. Damn I was tired.

"He means so much to me," Riku said and I smiled in my nearing sleep. I was glad that Sora was lucky enough to have him.

"Yeah, I hear you. Roxas is my life. In fact, I'm thinking that I want to pop the question soon." I heard but I was too tired to react. Was I asleep already? Could I be dreaming?

"They are just too precious. Look at them." Riku said and I exhaled loudly through my nose. I wanted to hear them, but I wanted to sleep too.

"I love how they're holding each other. They're such twins." Axel laughed and Riku joined him.

"Yeah. Our boys." Riku said and when Axel moaned, I guessed that Riku was pleasuring him some more.

"You Mr. Groom, need to sleep." Axel chuckled and Riku sighed.

"Guess you're right."

"Night Riku."

"Night Axe." The two settled down and moved a bit, but then it went dead quiet.

I was just about to say goodbye to being awake when I heard a door creak.

"Uhhhhhh. Did I miss something?" I looked up to see Demyx standing in the living room, still light enough to see clearly.

"Oh shit! I forgot you were still here Demy." I moved and saw Axel stand up, still naked.

"Why are you all naked? Why are they hugging each other? And why were you and Riku cuddling?" Demyx asked, a hand to his head.

"Shh, you're drunk Dem, this is a dream. Back in bed." Axel pushed Demyx back into his bedroom.

"You seriously think he's going to believe that?" Riku asked when Axel returned alone.

"He already did." Axel stretched before he laid back down and pulled Riku on his chest.

"Hmm, well it is Demyx after all."

"Haha, hey, he's smart, just not when he's wasted." Axel closed his eyes and I did too.

"Dude, I'm getting married in 7 hours." Riku exhaled as he spoke.

"Then shut-up and sleep." Axel sighed.

"D-Do you and Roxas want to come on our honeymoon?" Riku asked and I giggled.

"You still awake?" Axel asked and I rolled over, letting go of Sora, who whimpered in his sleep and grabbed onto me.

"Kind of." I yawned.

"Go to bed." Axel said and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to go." I said and Riku smiled.

"I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind."

"Rox, we aren't even married." Axel kept his eyes closed.

"Why not?" I asked and Axel sat up, pushing Riku to sit up as well.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked and I nodded.

"Dude, we could do a double wedding tomorrow!" Riku suggested.

"All of our family and friends would already be there." I agreed.

"Double wedding?" Sora sat up, his eyes not even open and his hair all in his face.

"What do you want?" Axel asked me and I blushed.

"I don't want to take the big day away from Sora and Riku."

"You know I don't mind." Sora hugged me and I smiled.

"You two are twins, after all." Riku smiled.

"Then I say yes." I grinned wide. Never would I have guessed that I'd be engaged and married in less than a day, but when life gives you lemons, make lemonade before that lemon rots.

"Alright." Axel stretched.

He stood up and started putting clothes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To buy a ring." He threw on a hoodie and opened the front door.

"At two am?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I have seven hours." He grinned and closed the door behind himself.

"This is crazy." I shook my head in denial of what was really happening.

"Hey, life handed us lemons." Riku read my thoughts exactly as they were. I could help but chuckle.

"Well, looks like we already made lemonade."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! I just wanted to write this lemony piece para **mi primita Melita**! Te amo lol. Feliz Navidad!

I just wanted something nice and lemon flavored with my favorite KH pairings mixed all in one. A bit unrealistic, but hey, it's Christmas, why not go all out for a foursome? Happy Holidays! May your new year be filled with as much KH and Yaoi as possible.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


End file.
